Fun at Snowboarding
by RoseGAL
Summary: Rocko, Heffer and Filburt go to a ski resort for a snowboarding trip. As they enjoy their trip, many funny things happen to them along the way.


Fun at Snowboarding

It was a snowy Groundhog Day in O-Town. Rocko was wearing snow clothes and was getting his snowboard out of the cupboard under the stairs as he was going snowboarding with Heffer and Filburt. After closing the cupboard, he heard a knock at the door. He went over it and opened it to see Heffer and Filburt, who both have their snowboards and are also wearing snow clothes.

"Hey, guys," greeted Rocko. "Are you ready?"

"We sure are, Rock!" replied Heffer, cheerfully. "Are you?"

"I sure am," said Rocko, as he stepped out the house and closed the door. "But first, I have to call Ai."

Rocko got out his mobile phone and dialled Ai's number. The call picks up.

"Moshimoshi," Ai greeted over the phone.

"Hey, Ai, it's Rocko," said Rocko. "I just want to remind you that me, Heffer and Filburt are on our way to the ski resort now."

"Okay, I hope you all have a nice time."

"We will. Bye."

"Sayonara."

They both hang up. Rocko put his mobile away.

"Okay, everyone, let's go," reminded Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt got into the car. Then, Rocko started it and drove off.

A few minutes into the drive, on the mountain highway, Heffer and Filburt were beginning to grow bored.

"Are we there yet?" asked Heffer.

"No," replied Rocko.

"Are we nearly there yet?" questioned Filburt.

"No!" answered Rocko, angrily.

"What about halfway there?" wondered Heffer.

"NO!" yelled Rocko.

"A quarter?" enquired Filburt.

"I SAID NO!" shouted Rocko.

"Not even--?" Heffer began before being cut off.

"WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Rocko screamed.

"Are you sure this is the right way to the ski resort?" wondered Heffer.

"Yes!" sighed Rocko, angrily.

"I'm not so sure because we're supposed to be going here," said Heffer, pulling out a map of O-Town Ski Resort and showing it in front of Rocko.

"Heffer, put the map away! I'm driving!" yelled Rocko, trying to see where he was driving.

Heffer did as he was told. But then, there was a gas truck heading for the car because Rocko was now driving on the wrong side of the road! Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all scream. Luckily, Rocko quickly drove into the lane to O-Town Ski Resort, just in time for the gas truck to swerve sideways and crash down the mountain highway as it burst into flames.

"That was a close call," said Rocko. "Heffer, don't you dare do that again! You could have got us all killed!"

Rocko continued driving. Heffer and Filburt were now really bored.

"Are we there yet, Rocko?" Heffer and Filburt called. "Are we there yet, Rocko? Are we there yet, Rocko? Are we there yet, Rocko?"

Rocko was really stressed out. He's had enough of being pestered! But to make things good, he, Heffer and Filburt have arrived at O-Town Ski Resort.

"YES, WE'RE HERE!" screeched Rocko.

"Finally!" cheered Heffer and Filburt.

Rocko parked in a space and stopped the car. Heffer and Filburt got out of the car and started walking to the entrance.

"Come on, Rocko!" hollered Filburt.

_God, they can be annoying sometimes_, thought Rocko, as he got out the car and locked it.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at the bottom of the snowy mountain. People were doing various winter sports like skiing, snowboarding, sledging, et cetera.

"So which slope are we going to go down?" wondered Heffer.

"I think the beginner slope since this is my first time snowboarding," said Filburt.

"But I wanna go on the higher slopes!" whined Heffer. "The beginner slopes are boring and tacky!"

"Why you big fat cow!" Filburt yelled. "Don't you know haven't been snowboarding before!"

"Now, now, guys," said Rocko. "Let's not get into an argument. Since this is Filburt's first time snowboarding, we'll go on the beginner slopes first."

Heffer crossed his arms and turned his head, letting out a angry huff as an anime vein appeared near his head.

"It's no good sulking, Heffer," sighed Rocko. "We should have some fun."

"Alright," said Heffer.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went on top of the beginner slope. Then they got on their snowboards.

"You ready, Filburt?" wondered Rocko.

"I'm a bit nervous but yeah," replied Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all proceeded to snowboard slowly down the slope at the same time.

"What did you think, Filburt?" questioned Rocko.

"I think that was quite good," replied Filburt. "I want to do it again."

So, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went down the beginner slope two more times, with them going down one at a time on the last time.

"I think I'm ready for the more intermediate slopes," said Filburt.

"Yeah, away from those babyish slopes," jeered Heffer.

Filburt was so enraged that he suddenly got out an axe from nowhere!

"Don't make me go crazy!" roared Filburt.

Heffer immediately screams with a girl's voice, the same one Timmy's dad uses in The Fairly OddParents.

"Filburt, put that axe away!" Rocko told. "You're going to scare everyone, especially the readers!"

"Sorry," Filburt apologized, putting his axe away.

"Let's go on the ski lift so we can go down the intermediate slopes," suggested Rocko.

"I'm not so sure," said Filburt. "Because I'm scared of heights."

"Don't worry, Filburt," assured Rocko. "Just don't look down when you get on it."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went over to the ski lift and sat down on a seat when it appeared. Luckily, Filburt didn't look down throughout the whole transportation. Once they got off, they went up to one of the slopes.

"How are you feeling?" asked Rocko.

"So nervous it's making me nauseous," replied Filburt. "Can you excuse me for a second?"

Filburt went over to a tree and hurled near it. Then once he stopped, he went back to Rocko and Heffer.

"I'm better now," Filburt announced.

"Are we ready?" said Rocko.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Heffer.

"I guess so," answered Filburt.

"Okay then, here we go," reminded Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt then start to snowboard down the slope at once. Filburt was a little bit anxious.

"You okay, Filburt?" questioned Rocko.

Filburt nodded nervously. Suddenly, at the bottom of the slope, Filburt's snowboard hits a small tree branch on the ground, making it stop abruptly. It also makes Filburt fly off his snowboard, the branch scratching his knee in the process, land gently on the ground and slide to the end of the slope.

"Filburt!" gasped Rocko.

Rocko and Heffer got off their snowboards and ran up to Filburt.

"Filburt, are you alright?" wondered Rocko, sitting Filburt up.

"No," said Filburt, shaking his head and crying a bit.

Suddenly, Heffer burst into fits of laughter.

"Crybaby! Crybaby!" Heffer tormented.

"It's not funny, Heffer!" shouted Rocko.

That's when Filburt started crying so hard.

"See what you've done now?" Rocko yelled. "That wasn't very nice at all!"

Heffer grew guilty as Rocko shouted at him.

"Rocko, what if my knee's scraped?" Filburt sobbed. "I faint at the sight of blood!"

"Calm down, Filburt," said Rocko. "Take some deep breaths."

Filburt did as Rocko said.

"That's it," Rocko said. "Now let me check your knee."

Filburt scrunched his eyes shut whimpering while Rocko checked his knee.

"Don't look at your knee because it's scraped," reminded Rocko. "I'll just put a special kind of bandage on it since you're allergic to bandages."

Rocko got out a special type of bandage from his backpack and put it on Filburt's knee.

"All better now?" wondered Rocko.

"Yeah," replied Filburt, as he stood up.

"In case you land on your behind, here's this snow cushion," Rocko told, as he got out a snow cushion with straps out of his backpack.

"Thanks, Rocko," smiled Filburt, as put the snow cushion on.

"Now, Heffer," said Rocko, firmly. "I'd like you to apologise to Filburt since you laughed at him when he hurt himself."

"Okay," sighed Heffer. "Filburt, I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"That's okay, Heffer," answered Filburt. "Let's go down this slope again."

"Okay," answered Rocko.

"Yeah, sure," responded Heffer.

Once they got to the top of the slope using the ski lift, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt walked up to the edge and got on their snowboards.

"On the count of three, we'll all go down together," said Rocko. "One, two, three."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all went down the slope together. But when they reach the bottom of it, Filburt's snowboard slipped on a slippery lump. This makes Filburt land on his behind. Luckily, he's doesn't any pain since he's wearing a snow cushion. He gives a big smile.

"Rocko, your snow cushion worked," smiled Filburt. "Because I didn't feel any pain from my fall."

"That's great, Filburt!" said Rocko, happily.

"Let's go down one more slope then we can try the difficult ones," explained Filburt.

"Sure, Filburt!" hollered Heffer.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt have just snowboarded to the end of another slope. Nobody got hurt at that time.

"That was a hoot!" cheered Heffer. "Do you think you're ready for the difficult ones, Filburt?"

"Yeah," replied Filburt. "I think I'm ready now. But there's one problem. They're near the cross country run."

"Don't worry," said Rocko. "We'll walk past that place so we don't get hurt."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt left the intermediate slopes and started walking towards the difficult ones. But while walking past the cross country run, a problem was waiting in store.

"Guys, I have to pee," announced Filburt, clinging his legs together.

"Me too," agreed Heffer, doing the same.

"There's some bathrooms over there," Rocko told. "Are you sure you two can hold on?"

Heffer and Filburt shake their heads.

"Okay, then---" Rocko began, before he felt an urge. "Oh great, now I have to go too."

"What are we going to do?" wondered Filburt.

"I suppose we could go behind some trees," answered Rocko.

"Isn't that a bit inappropriate and unsanitary?" said Filburt.

"Don't worry, Filburt," assured Rocko. "It's only a quick break."

"Well, okay," sighed Filburt.

The trio went up to some trees and went behind them.

"No need to be reluctant, Filburt," said Rocko, as he pulled down his pants and underwear and squatted.

Filburt reluctantly did the same but carefully since he's wearing the snow cushion.

"Uh, guys," said Heffer, who then breaks the fourth wall by pointing to the camera.

"Oh, right," Rocko realised. "Sorry but can you not look for a moment please?"

The camera turned to the view of the cross country run (finally, I'm giving characters some privacy when they do their businesses). A few seconds later, you could hear water running and three sighs of relief.

"Okay, you can look now," reminded Rocko, once the running water stopped.

The camera turned back to the guys. Rocko and Filburt were pulling up their pants and underwear.

"See Filburt? It wasn't that bad," said Rocko, as he got out some sanitizing gel from his backpack and put some on his, Heffer and Filburt's hands.

"I guess I'm ready for the difficult slopes now," said Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt walked up to the top of one of the difficult slopes and got on their snowboards.

"Ooooh, I can't wait to snowboard down this slope!" hollered Heffer.

What Heffer doesn't know was that his snowboard was about to go down the slope with him on it. Rocko and Filburt can see it though.

"Uh, Heffer…" Rocko tried to remind but Heffer wouldn't listen.

"It's gonna be so much fun!" Heffer continued, unaware of what's going to happen.

"Heffer…" Filburt also tried to remind but Heffer still wouldn't listen.

"Are we ready to go down the slope together?" Heffer questioned.

"HEFFER, YOU'RE GONNA GO DOWN THE SLOPE!" Rocko and Filburt shouted.

Heffer finally saw his snowboard about to move. But before he could stop it, he started sliding down the slope backwards with him screaming all the way down. Everyone laughed at him as this happened. He finally stopped sliding when he reached the bottom. Just then, Rocko and Filburt snowboarded up to him.

"You alright, Heffer?" wondered Rocko.

"Yeah, now that I've stopped snowboarding backwards," answered Heffer.

"Let's try this slope again since we weren't ready," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt set off. But just at the ski lift, Rocko bumped into…you guessed it, the hippo lady!

"Oh no, not again!" quivered Rocko.

Heffer and Filburt can see from far away.

"Duh duh duh!" exclaimed Heffer and Filburt.

The hippo lady angrily glared at Rocko, who smiled and blushed nervously.

"HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the hippo lady.

The hippo lady then picks up Rocko and throws him like a javelin. Rocko screamed as he flew in the air. He landed on top of a snowy mountain and was then dragged down by an avalanche. Heffer and Filburt appeared and pulled Rocko out of the snowy load.

"Believe us, Rocko," said Heffer. "It also happened to us."

_Flashback to "Magazine Caper"_

_Heffer and Filburt walk out of the elevator into the reception room._

"_That was the best first day of work ever!" hollered Heffer._

"_I can't wait to find some funny pictures and quotes!" grinned Filburt._

_Suddenly, Heffer and Filburt bump into a giant person. They look up to see…the hippo lady!_

"_Uh-oh," said Heffer and Filburt._

_The hippo lady turned around and angrily glared down at Heffer and Filburt, who are both sweat-dropping at the same time._

"_Uh…good day?" Heffer chuckled nervously and embarrassingly._

_The hippo lady lifts Heffer and Filburt into the air. The two guys are now scared._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" the hippo lady screamed in Heffer and Filburt's faces._

_The hippo lady then proceeds to throw Heffer and Filburt out of the building through a window, breaking it. Heffer and Filburt scream at the top of their voices as they fly through the sky like rockets. They finally land in a bush, slicing the pole of a stop sign doing so, making it fall over. A car is heard screeching and then crashing into another vehicle. Heffer and Filburt emerge from the bush, bruised and their clothes in tatters._

"_Well, at least we're still alive," said Heffer._

_End of flashback_

"It also happened to me when we went to see the Christmas display in 1995," explicated Filburt.

_Flashback to "Ed's Spirit of Christmas"_

_Ed, Bev, Ralph, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt and Ai are standing at the curtain-covered Christmas display._

"_I'm so excited!" hollered Heffer._

"_Me too!" cried Ralph._

"_I wonder what the display will be," said Ai._

"_Does anyone know what time it is?" asked Rocko._

"_Let me see," Filburt replied back._

_Filburt checks a watch on someone's hand. To surprise, it's the hippo lady's watch! The hippo lady angrily glares down at Filburt, who chuckles nervously. Suddenly, she grabs him._

"_HOW DARE YOU!" screamed the hippo lady, then she tossed Filburt, sending him flying out of the mall, and into a tree._

_End of flashback_

"Okay, I don't think I have any injuries," said Rocko. "Let's go and use the ski lift and not bump into that woman again."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt went up to the ski lift and used it to go up the slope. Then they went up to the edge. Suddenly, Filburt accidentally dropped his snowboard and it started going down the slope.

"Oh no, my snowboard!" gasped Filburt.

Filburt started belly-sliding after his snowboard down the slope like a penguin. Rocko was slightly annoyed by this but Heffer was trying to stifle his giggles.

"Oh, great…" sighed Rocko.

Rocko and Heffer started snowboarding down the slope. Everyone laughed so much at Filburt belly-sliding than they laughed at Heffer snowboarding backwards earlier on. Once he finally reached the bottom, Filburt stood up and got his snowboard. Rocko and Heffer then appeared. Heffer was laughing so much he couldn't stop.

"You were like that penguin called Ugnip when he lost his snowboard!" cheered Heffer.

"It's Pingu," Rocko and Filburt corrected.

"Right!" Heffer giggled, before guffawing again.

"Let's try this slope yet again," said Rocko.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt set off for the ski lift…yet again.

"WHOOOO, THIS IS FUN!" cheered Heffer, as he, Rocko and Filburt snowboarded down the slope.

"I'm gonna try the expert slopes if I'm ready!" hollered Filburt.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt reached the end of the slope.

"That was fun!" Filburt grinned. "Let's try another slope!"

The trio headed for the ski lift.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt are heading for the ski lift for the expert slopes.

"Sliding down those difficult slopes sure was enjoyable!" smiled Rocko. "I can't wait to go on the expert slopes."

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt got a shock when they saw the ski lift wasn't moving.

"Hey, why isn't it moving?" inquired Heffer.

Just then, they saw a sign near the ski lift.

"We regret to inform you that the expert slopes are temporarily closed due to an avalanche incident," Rocko read. "We apologize for any inconvenience caused."

"Awwwwww," sighed Heffer and Filburt sadly.

"Don't worry, guys," said Rocko. "There's a terrain park over there. It has expert tracks with several obstacles."

"Yay!" cheered Heffer and Filburt.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at the terrain park. They were at the edge of one of the expert tracks.

"We're ready!" giggled Heffer.

"Okay, here we go," announced Rocko.

The three guys then proceed to start snowboarding down the slope.

"Woohoo, I love this!" called Filburt.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt had a great time sliding down the snowy slope and dodging obstacles…until they reached the end where Heffer landed on his rear end gently while trying to brake. Rocko and Filburt gasp horrifyingly.

"Oh dear Lord!" exclaimed Rocko.

Rocko and Filburt got off their snowboards and ran up to Heffer. Suddenly, they heard laughter coming from behind them. Rocko was not happy about it.

"Excuse me, but our friend has hurt himself!" growled Rocko. "Start taking responsibilities for your actions, will ya?"

The people stop laughing. Heffer was nearly crying a bit, not only because he hurt himself but also because the people laughed at him.

"Those people were mean," Heffer sniffled. "My butt really hurts badly."

"I know, Heffer," Rocko consoled. "I guess it's kinda my fault since I forgot to give you and myself snow cushions. Here, I'll get one for you and another for myself."

Rocko got out two snow cushions and gave one to Heffer and kept the other to himself. They then put them on.

"Wow, Rocko," said Heffer. "Thanks. I feel better now."

"Let's go through this track again!" cheered Filburt.

"Okay," said Rocko and Heffer.

Later, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt were at the top of the track again.

"Alright, guys, let's go," said Rocko.

They started snowboarding through the track. They dodged obstacles and did jumps. Then, at the end of the track, the unthinkable happened: Rocko, Heffer and Filburt all landed on their bottoms! But they were wearing their snow cushions so since they didn't get any pain from it, they all started laughing.

Later, in the early evening, Rocko was driving home with Heffer and Filburt in the backseats.

"That was the most fun day ever!" hollered Heffer. "Although my butt still hurts a bit."

"I had a great time too!" grinned Filburt. "I felt silly when I belly-slid for my snowboard after I accidentally dropped it."

"How about some hot chocolate and an hour of watching O-Town's Stupidest Videos when we get to my house?" suggested Rocko.

"Yeah!" cheered Heffer and Filburt.

Later, at Rocko's house, Rocko, Heffer and Filburt had blankets wrapped around themselves. They had cups of hot chocolate in their hands and they were watching O-Town's Stupidest Videos on TV.

"Oh, I love this clip!" giggled Heffer.

The clip showed a 4-year-old girl wearing a swimming suit on a sunny day while her dad relaxed on a deckchair. The girl went over to her dad with a bucket of water in her hands then proceeded to pour the icy cold water on her dad, making him cry out and jump from his deckchair as her mother, who's recording with the camera, laughed.

"Cold! Cold!" yelled the dad.

Rocko, Heffer and Filburt laughed.

"That was funny!" cheered Filburt.

**THE END**


End file.
